SCARECROW
by incognita luchador
Summary: Project S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W. BL/ind's newest experiment, one that's just as sick as all the others. But this one is going to take everyone by surprise. Because what happens in the desert, doesn't always stay in the desert.
1. Chapter 1

California, 2019. Battery City, home of Better Living Industries, draculoids and the couple hundred thousand survivors of the destruction 2012 bought. In the center of this stood the headquarters of Better Living Industries, or BL/ind for short, the company that rebuilt the world. And deep inside this building a young woman walked with a stride that could only be described as certain.

This young woman did not glance around her at the white hall as she walked, nor did her walk slow or falter at any point. Her gaze stayed ahead, eyes hard with a look beyond her years. This woman was a BL/ind employee. Not a high one, but not a low one either. She was high enough to not be pumped full of drugs on a daily basis, at least. She was also high enough for this mission. A mission that could change BL/ind's extermination program forever and possibly get rid of their most irritating enemy.

The hall ended abruptly with a steel door and without hesitating, the woman pushed through. The door opened into a small, clinical office, one that might belong to a therapist or lawyer. Not very friendly, but efficient. The woman strode in and halted in front of a desk, bowing in respect to the man who sat at it. The man was short and pudgy, with wrinkled Asian skin, a balding head of thin, white hair and small glassy eyes, magnified by the spectacles he wore.

"Doctor Kyoshi" The woman greeted. The man nodded

"Yes, yes, I know who I am."

"I've come with news from the hospital regarding your latest project."

"Oh really? Well, what is it?"

"We have found an appropriate subject. However, her situation is critical and they need your answer immediately."

The Doctor stood up and walked to one side of the office, head bowed in thought. The woman turned, her gaze following him. There was a moment of silence, with the only sounds being the two employees' breathing and the steady drone of traffic outside. Finally, Doctor Kyoshi spoke again

"Immediately, you say?"

"Yes. Her condition is...severe, to say the least. There is very little time."

Doctor Kyoshi nodded, falling into silence again. The traffic droned on dully outside.

"How suitable is she for the role?"

"Nearly perfect."

He looked up "Nearly?"

"The will be some...kinks. But we should be able to straighten them out."

The Doctor considered this. The air was heavy with the pressure of the moment.

"Alright" The Doctor agreed. He turned sharply and suddenly, his decision made.

"Alright?"

"Yes. Alright. This subject, I choose her. If she is as perfect as you say, I will not regret this decision. Correct?"

"Oh yes. Of course, sir."

"Good. Now go tell the surgeons."

Nodding, she turned and exited the office. However, the moment she did, Doctor Kyoshi pulled out a pager-like device and quickly sent a message. It was short, simple and went directly to a crack team of draculoids. The slightest of smiles traced the Doctor's withered lips as he put the device away and sat down again.

In the life of a BL/ind employee, many things are unknown. For example, the young woman did not know that the day after she visited Doctor Kyoshi, she would mysteriously disappear. Nor did the Doctor know that the decision he made that day would start a chain of events that would effect not only BL/ind, but the very enemy they were fighting against as well.

Project S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W had only just begun.


	2. Chapter 2

"Preparations for release are nearly ready. Draculoid round 88 will begin in five." The toneless, robotic voice announced over the loud speaker. All around, men and women in lab coats hurried, electronic devices in their hands. The buzz of chatter hung in the air, nervous excitement lacing their words. Today was a big day. One of the biggest BL/ind had seen in a while Today was the day Project S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W faced it's first real test.

Project S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W. A.k.a Me.

I sat in the middle of the busy room. I paid no attention to the scientist, nor did they pay any to me. To be honest, I hated them. Sure, they saved my life, but they only did it for their jobs. They only did it to keep their bank accounts full. There was no emotion, no feeling. Just work and money. They weren't real life savers. Just a bunch of greedy motherfuckers only in it for the pay. And trust me, they knew that was how I felt.

You see, I'm not just an ordinary person. I'm Better Living Industries' latest 'project', or as I like to think of it, war machine. Weapon for destruction. I used to be a normal person. That was before the car accident. Apparently it was about nine months ago. A fast car race, meant to pass the time, gone wrong. The worst part is, I can remember the moments before the crash. The terror. The adrenaline. Glancing over at the other car, seeing I was behind. Speeding up. The corner appearing ahead. Knowing I was going to take it too fast. Then nothing but black until I open my eyes to find myself lying on a hospital bed, those damn scientist staring down at me. Waking up a whole new person. They told me the other racer wasn't as lucky as me. Sometimes I envy them.

Then again, I technically shouldn't be here either. The crash tore my body apart. The metal literally mauled me. If it had been anyone else, they would have been left to die. But I was, according to BL/ind, 'perfect' for the job. The right age, the right appearance, no family to miss me. Just the right kind of person to become their next soldier. So they put me back together. Reconstructed my skin so it looked flawless. Replaced the destroyed bone and muscle with robotic parts. They even gave me enhanced speed, strength and reflexes. I was faster and stronger than any normal person, male or female. I had to hand it to them, their technology was amazing. I looked just like I did before. Except there was one part they couldn't fix.

I glance down at my gloved left hand. Using my other, bare hand, I remove the white glove. However, instead of seeing normal human skin like my right, I see the robotic frame of a hand, filled with a mish-mash of wires, the largest being five thick black ones leading up each digit. I wiggle my fingers. The robotic hand does the same. It moves just like a normal hand would, although I will admit that seeing the wires move inside was a bit strange. And the scientists had done their best to make it look at least slightly normal. The metal plates covering the wires in the largest part of my hand kind of made it look like I was wearing fingerless gloves. Made of metal. With wires in my fingers. And skin stopping at my wrist.

Yeah, I was basically a monster.

"Product ready for release. Draculoid round 88 prepped to go." The robotic voice broke me out of my thoughts. That was my cue. Pulling the glove back on, I stood up. The scientist nodded to me as I began to make my way to the van where Draculoid round 88 was waiting for me to join them. I glared back at them. It was only a short walk until I reached the garage, the white van idling and the BL/ind logo smiling at me. I scowled and climbed in, taking a seat next to the three draculoids already in the back. Two sat up front, driver and passenger. One masked soldier held a rifle out to me and I took it silently, laying it down in my lap. It wasn't the most mobile weapon, but that was the point. To make me look as inexperienced and vulnerable as possible. They were relying on the assumption that I would be underestimated. I knew that I should trust their assumptions. After all, they had been right about everything so far. But deep down, something told me they were wrong.

The van door shut and the driver hit the accelerator. The white vehicle rolled out of the garage, hitting the tarmac and turning onto the road that would take us to the highway. The highway which would eventually wear away into a dusty desert road. Route Guano, they called it. My good hand curled around the rifle in anticipation. The corner of my mouth twitched upwards in a slight smile.

Time to go kill some Killjoys.


End file.
